


No more what if's

by hitori10



Series: Sweetheart [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Levi is a mama's boy, Levi likes to call Eren sweetheart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transgender Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: There was always one constant in Levi and Eren's life; each other. And with a promise to always be by their sides, Levi takes the necessary step forward. Only the best for his sweetheart after all.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marie/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Sweetheart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505201
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	No more what if's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/gifts).



> This fic is for rachel_exe! 
> 
> They requested a fic involving romance, modern au, bathing together, Christmas, and established relationship.

No more what if's.

* * *

"Wow, it's sure coming down a lot harder than what the weather channel said last night."

Eren was currently standing in front of their patio door, watching the snow fall in his cozy pastel blue pajamas.

All weather channel outlets had warned citizens a blizzard would be occurring on Christmas eve and that people should be mindful if they wish to travel, but should remain indoors if possible.

Levi walked up behind the brunet, placing his chin on the other's shoulder, "Gives us a perfect excuse to not attend that lame ass party at work tonight."

Eren laughed at the slight look of relief on his lover's face. "Even if we didn't have a solid excuse, you'd just use Toast again."

Both males glanced over at their five month old corgi who was happily snoozing away on his puppy bed in the corner.

_People still don't believe Eren when he says Levi baby talks their dog more than he does._

"No one can object a puppy needing his parents."

"Oh yeah? Who said that?"

"Only every smart person ever."

Eren laughed, raising his warm cup of hot chocolate to take a drink. "Sounds pretty solid."

"Glad to know you're smart, beautiful." Levi's hands came to rest up on the brunet's waist.

Some minutes passed like that until the younger male's stomach began to growl, making his boyfriend laugh.

"Shush you, I'm hungry."

"And whose idea was it to skip dinner because he was feeling a little warm under the collar?" A smug smirk made it's way onto Levi's face.

Feeling his cheeks get warm, Eren pouted, "And whose idea was it to go along with it?"

"I have no regrets whatsoever."

"God, men really are built differently."

* * *

After an amazing breakfast of homemade waffles, Eren lay underneath his heated blanket while Levi was finishing up washing the dishes.

Just as they had predicted earlier, the party that was originally to be held at his work was cancelled.

But knowing Erwin and Marie as well as they did, of course they arranged for their to be a video chat later so they could still see each other.

While Levi appreciated the sentiment, he'll most likely still opt out of it.

If he's gonna video call someone, it's gonna be his mom, not eyebrows.

And maybe Mikasa.

He just likes having a gym buddy who can keep up with him when his friends are preoccupied with something else.

Besides, Annie gifted him some amazing whiskey for helping her girlfriend's biceps get bigger.

Maybe he and Eren should finally decorate their tree as it was put off for a long time due to their work obligations.

Looking at their plain tree in the corner, the male decided he should go to their storage room and get everything laid out in the living room.

...If only his boyfriend wasn't so busy being a warm burrito on the couch.

* * *

And after much coaxing with hot chocolate, Eren finally untangled himself from his blanket and helped Levi arrange the ornaments on their tree.

It's normally seen as a boring task sometimes, but when they got together several years ago, the brunet taught his partner about the calming simplicity he wasn't able to indulge as a child.

Growing up poor made him and his mother more...selective with their purchases.

Which is why Levi and Eren are taking his mother out shopping in two days for a Christmas tree and ornaments.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?" The male called out from the other side of the tree, placing some last decorations on that side.

"Can you lift me up so I can put the star on the tree?"

"Sure."

Going to Eren's side, Levi knelt down on the ground so his boyfriend could sit on his shoulders, and standing up once he was securely on.

While his sweetheart was busy putting the finishing piece on their tree, Levi's mind, as per usual, was in the gutter.

And holy wow, Eren's thighs had become amazing over the past few months in the gym.

He thinks the ideal way to die is to be suffocated by said thighs.

"Stop thinking about my thighs."

"Sorry sweetheart."

* * *

"I told you not leave marks above the collarbone." The brunet hissed at Levi, squeezing his hand that would make a weaker man wince.

"You're wearing that nice scarf my mom made for you anyway." He gestured towards the nice pastel blue fabric.

"Ugh, you're lucky it's kinda cold today."

"It's not like she's not gonna notice." Levi tried to reason with his sweetheart.

Upon seeing Kuchel at the mall, the woman stopped and stared at Eren's neck for a moment.

She then turned to look at her son, a small mischievous look in her eye, "A hickey? Really? I thought you out grew that phase in high school."

Honestly, Levi's not arguing about getting that slap on the back of his head from Eren.

* * *

Kuchel held onto her son's upper arm, dragging him along the store, thankful he was strong enough to hold her basket in his other hand.

Eren had wandered off to a clothing store to pick up a gift for his mother and sister, using this opportunity before his schedule gets busy again.

Some of the staff had gotten a laugh out of seeing a petite woman dragging around her much taller son.

And like the mama's boy that he is, Levi sees no problem with spending some alone time with his mother.

"Peu, do you mind reaching that garland for me?" Kuchel pointed a manicured nail up towards a shelf that was too high for her.

"Sure Maman." Setting his basket down on the ground, Levi reached up and grabbed the golden garland she wanted.

"Petit garçon?"

"Yeah Maman?"

Kuchel brushed some hair back behind her ear, looking up at her son, "When are you gonna propose to Eren?"

Levi sputtered, nearly dropping the basket in his hand. "W-What?"

She giggled, "Mon chéri, you can't fool me. I know you have a ring."

The tall male sighed, "Yes, yes I do."

"I knew it! So, when are you gonna pop the question? You know Maman's dream is to walk you down the aisle."

Looking down at his mother's happy face, Levi couldn't resist, "I planned to on Christmas day."

Kuchel gasped, letting go of her son's arm to clap her hands in excitement, "At dinner or after we leave?"

"After we finish up dinner, but before you leave for the night."

She wrapped her arms around her baby boy, "Mon chéri, I'm so happy for you! I think Eren will be an amazing edition to the family."

Placing his arms around his mother, Levi brought her close to his chest, resting his head on top of hers, "I think so too, Maman."

* * *

Arriving home from work, Eren could feel that his body was practically jelly.

There were so many orders for Christmas cakes, that the brunet almost didn't want to look at another one.

Thank god for Mikasa, Armin and Annie.

Without them, Eren is almost positive that he would have been a blob in his office chair.

He didn't even notice when he took off his shoes and collapsed face first into their living room couch.

Levi was probably still out with his mom getting some gifts.

Christmas was five days away and he was still stuck on what to do for their menu.

Eren isn't sure how long he was thinking until he felt a familiar hand run up and down his back, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Tired." His voice came out muffled from where his face was buried in the couch.

"Maman sent me home with some bath bombs. I'll get a bath running then come back to get you."

"Mhm."

Levi left for some minutes before he came back, carrying his sweetheart carefully to the bathroom.

Sinking into the warm bath water, Eren sighed in peace.

The taller male climbed in behind him, letting the brunet rest his back against his chest.

Scooping some water in his hand, Levi gently poured it on Eren's body, "Kasa called me ahead of time to let me know you were really tired."

While and Mikasa sometimes still butt head because they were too stubborn, they had a strong mutual agreement when it came to Eren's well being.

"Yeah." A heavy sigh escaped Eren's mouth, "The café was real busy. We barely had time to have our normal lunch break."

On a normal day, they would normally freshly make their lunches in the kitchen, but this time, Farlan, Levi's brother, was called for a favor to bring food.

Thank god he was able to.

Reaching for the cherry blossom scented body wash Eren always used, Levi lathered it up on a loofa and gently ran the sponge on his love's arms.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that we have a lot of clientele who trust us with those cakes. But the amount. Ugh," The young man brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I think I might have to ask Krista and Ymir to come in."

Levi pressed a gentle kiss on the side of neck, allowing him to continue.

"And then people are yelling at us because their orders aren't coming out fast enough."

Reaching down, he intertwined his hands with Eren's, while the other hand was still lathering up the side of Eren's body with the loofa.

"Makes me so happy to know we'll be okay down time wise until Valentine's day."

"I can help you out on that week."

Eren smiled up at him, green eyes tired, "Thanks, love. I really appreciate it."

Silence enveloped them as Levi continued working on washing his boyfriend's body, being mindful of his chest, seeing as it was still a sensitive area.

After a few minutes, he cupped more water and washed all the bubbles away.

Then as a thank you, Eren reciprocated the favor.

Picking Levi's favorite earl grey body wash, the brunet felt heat gather in his cheeks.

It was moment's like these, that Eren was truly able to appreciate the fact that his boyfriend was one handsome devil.

Normally nonchalant in public, Levi was able to completely lower his guard when they were like this.

Just the two of them, very much enamored with the other, in warm water and in the comfort of their home.

It almost made him laugh.

Scrubbing gently at his chest, Eren eyed some of the scars that were there.

He remembers that Levi's chest used to be all smooth skin.

But after many tasks that kept him away from home, and ultimately taking permanent residence where he was at now, of course he's a little more different now.

Eren pours some water onto the other's body, watching as the suds slipped down and into the water.

The first time they did this, it was when they had been dating a little over eight months.

Levi was really clumsy back then.

His body wash bottle fell into the bath water, too much shampoo, water maybe a tad bit too hot, and the blush on Levi's face almost seemed permanent.

But now, they just knew each other so well.

With his love thoroughly clean, smelling wonderful and something purely him, Eren smiled.

The taller male placed a hand under his chin, making him look up.

Levi smiled, something soft and undeniably enchanting, "You look really pretty."

Eren let out a small laugh, "Charmer."

Bringing their lips together in a kiss felt natural, something soft and full of emotion.

It's hard to think that at one point, it was clumsy and new, but still exhilarating.

Their mouths moved in sync, a familiar warm feeling settling into their bodies.

Separating for just a moment, Levi murmured, "Our room?"

"Please."

* * *

"Jolie émeraude, your cake looks wonderful!" Kuchel praised the brunet as she saw him frosting it effortlessly.

Eren laughed, "Thank you, Maman. The sticky honey roast looks delicious."

"Only the best for my favorite children."

The guests, as promised, had arrived early in the afternoon so that gifts could be placed under their tree and dishes could be made for dinner.

At the moment, Isabel, Mikasa and Annie were showering Toast with so much attention the poor boy's tail looked like it might fall off from the excitement.

Kenny, Grisha and Erwin were all enjoying a nice glass of whiskey, taking among themselves on the other couch.

Farlan, Marie and Armin were all caught up in a video game Eren had purchased some time ago; and competitive as all three were, decided they need to face each other.

Carla, like the sentimental woman she was, walked around taking pictures with her camera, Hanji sometimes making crazy pose's for her to make her laugh.

Levi, himself, was busy cooking all the food, seeing as only one of them had to be gifted with making food.

And for some odd reason, Kuchel would sometimes look at Eren, giggle behind her hand, and wave it off as it was nothing.

Maybe she was just excited to spend the holidays as a big family?

Whatever the reason, Eren was just happy all his loved ones were here.

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful affair.

Sticky honey roast, mashed sweet potato, baked macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, fried chicken, homemade rolls, thanks Isabel, and the strawberry shortcake Eren made.

Now, everyone was nursing a warm cup of coffee that the brunet prepared after dinner, watching Christmas movies.

However, Eren was just the tiniest bit curious as to why Levi went into their bedroom with his mom.

* * *

"Bébé garçon, are you still nervous?"

Kuchel looked up at her son as he stood in front of her, hand clenched around the ring box.

"A bit Maman." He looked very sheepish admitting that.

She smiled at him, her grey eyes comforting to him, "Ensoleillement, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. This is normal."

"It is?"

Kuchel had to suppress a tiny laugh from escaping at the innocent look on her baby's face.

Despite the scar on his face, she was very much reminded of the tiny boy who would often seek advice from her.

"Of course. This is a very big step you are taking in your relationship. Marriage is a wonderful thing when both parties love, respect, and treasure each other. Over these passed few years, you and Eren have shown me what it's like to have a healthy relationship, and I have always wished that for you."

Levi's nerves calmed a lot at hearing that.

His mother had always voiced how she wanted him to be happy with someone; a person who would make him feel loved, complete and accepted for who he was.

Being in the military had made him doubt himself quite often; with the rising mental and physical health issues he developed.

Eren however, was always accepting of every change in their way.

But if his mom didn't accept them, Levi wasn't sure how his relationship would function.

And when Eren left for home the very first time Levi had introduced him to his mom, Kuchel was over the moon with happiness.

She had pretty much said they were a match made in heaven.

Levi thinks she was right all those years ago.

And just like Maman always said; if happiness is within your grasp, seize the moment.

No more what if's.

Bringing his mother in for a hug, Levi kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Maman."

Kuchel giggled into her son's chest, "Of course, Mon bébé."

* * *

It was during a convenient game of charades that Levi saw his golden opportunity.

He nodded towards his mother and she discreetly turned on Carla's camera to record.

It was almost scary how well thing lined up for him.

Farlan was standing in front of them, a card in his hand, "Okay, something that makes you get down on your knees."

Eren was about to answer when everyone in the room, minus Kuchel, gasped.

The brunet turned and his green eyes went wide.

Levi was on one knee beside him, a gorgeous engagement ring held out to him.

His hands raised to cup around his mouth, words leaving him.

"Eren, ever since we met all those years ago at your café, I have been absolutely infatuated with you. Every waking moment of my day had been taken up with thoughts of you, and how I could make that really pretty baker laugh at one of my toilet jokes."

Laughing wetly into his hand, Eren let him continue.

"During those tough times where I would be deployed out of the country, your smile was what lit up my entire day. And those care packages you sent were pretty fucking bomb too."

That caused Erwin and Hanji to laugh softly.

They had bore witness to those times when care packages would arrive at their base and Levi would look like a little boy in a candy store.

Levi cleared his throat, feeling it get a bit tight from emotion, "I can't even begin to tell you just how nervous I was during our first date. It was still really hard to wrap my mind around you even saying yes to my awkward invitation."

Lord, Eren felt him on that one.

The brunet was practically a mess himself.

"And when we moved in together, things just felt...so right. Like, everything was clicking into place."

Levi felt his eyes get a little damp, "I used to think home was a place. But now I know, it's a person. And you've made me feel so happy, that no matter where we are, or where we go, I know I'm home because you're by my side."

There were tears of pure happiness running down Eren's cheeks.

"I know that you are the person who I'm meant to be with."

Taking a deep breath, Levi looked into the eyes of his sweetheart, "So, Eren, will you marry me and continue to make me the happiest man in the world?"

Nodding his head rapidly, Eren choked out the words, "O-Of course! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Holding out his hand, the taller male took out the ring and gently slid it onto Eren's finger.

With a surprising amount of strength, the brunet hauled the other up and connected their lips together.

Everyone in the room were cheering, clapping and some wiping tears away from their eyes.

Eren's ring was a beautiful simple band; silver with two small gems, green and grey.

The colors that made up his entire world.

On the inside, the words, _'for my sweetheart'_ were engraved.

Carla had nearly tackled Levi to the floor in a hug, Mikasa joining her mom for a quick moment before splitting off.

Kenny and Grisha congratulated him with a firm handshake and a quick hug.

Isabel had jumped onto her brother's back, laughing and crying in his ear, Farlan wrapping an arm around him, blue eyes looking a bit misty.

Marie and Hanji were bugging Levi about the details on how he planned his proposal, and Erwin handing him a glass of whiskey.

Armin, Annie and Mikasa were huddled around Carla's camera to watch the video again, already making plans to show it at the wedding.

Kuchel was busy hugging Eren, giggling in his ear, "Welcome to the family, Chérie."

Eren smiled, hugging her back, "Thank you, Maman."

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Have a Happy New Year o/ 
> 
> twitter-@erenlevijeager
> 
> Translations:   
> Sweetheart- Chérie  
> Little- Peu   
> Maman- Mom  
> Little boy- Petit garçon  
> Honey- Mon chéri  
> Pretty Emerald- Jolie émeraude  
> Sunshine- Ensoleillement  
> My baby- Mon bébé


End file.
